Never Fear
by RainbowPirate1x4
Summary: Kaiba brothers fluffiness! Mokuba has a nightmare and Seto is there to help him calm down. Short one shot. RnR!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Please don't sue me, because I have no money!  
  
Authors note: Boredom strikes . . . so what do I do . . . I should be doing my food technology coursework . . . but am I? Of course not! I'm writing! *smiles* Anyways, I got the idea late last night while watching classic episodes of The Powerpuff Girls for some reason. Don't ask why I started thinking of the Kaibas, because I don't know. . .  
  
Summary: Kaiba brothers fluffiness! Mokuba has a nightmare and Seto is there to help him calm down. Short one shot. RnR!  
  
Never fear  
  
***  
  
Small trainer [1] clad feet moved down the wet pavement with the greatest of expediency as the youngest member of the Kaiba family ran in the darkness. Looking over his right shoulder, Mokuba saw nothing except the heavy rain which blocked the view from his sapphire eyes. Crystal drops of icy water hit the boy's face hard as he ran against the wind, and mingled with warm, frightened tears. Mokuba turned sharply down an alley way, thinking that his predator also could not see him, and therefore would not know where he had gone. The small boy lent against a brick wall, a hand gripping his chest as he caught his breath.  
  
"Where are you, Seto?" He whispered into the air. Mokuba bit his bottom lip, believing he had escaped his attacker and sighed. His body froze as he heard slow footsteps amongst the rain in front of the entrance of the alley. He closed his eyes, begging inwardly that he would not be seen. Very slowly, Mokuba made his way towards the back of the alley, and squatted down behind a large stack of soggy, cardboard boxes. He heard the footsteps continue, and let out a sigh of relief. This sigh was cut short as he felt his body being grabbed and slammed up against the brick wall.  
  
"Thought you could get away, Kaiba boy?" hissed the attacker, the Millennium Eye shimmering in the faint light from near by street lamps.  
  
"Leave me alone, Pegasus! Please!"  
  
"You won't get away from me again!" Maximillion Pegasus said simply, a snide smile on his thin lips. "Your brother . . . he has something else I want . . ." He mumbled before the Millennium item began to glow. Mokuba screamed, but it was silenced . . .  
  
***  
  
Mokuba sat up with a jolt, looking around nervously. His breath was heavy and sweat was dripping off the small Kaiba. His breath became more regular as he realised he was back in his own bed. He looked at the red digital lights on the clock which bathed the dark room in a crimson light. 2:28. Mokuba's heart was still pounding and though less heavy, he still had not caught his breath. The sight of Pegasus once again scared Mokuba. Lightning suddenly struck outside, accompanied by thunder, which scared the boy even more. Mokuba jumped out of bed and out of his room and down the hall towards his elder brother's bedroom. He opened the door and poked his head into the room,  
  
"Big brother . . .?" Mokuba called, sniffling slightly.  
  
"Huh . . . wha . . .?" Seto replied sleepily, "What's wrong Mokuba?" he asked, once realising his brother's distress.  
  
"I had a bad dream . . . can . . . can I sleep in you're bed?"  
  
"Huh? Oh . . . yeah . . . come here." Seto said, sitting up against the headboard. Mokuba walked towards the bed and climbed up on to Seto's large bed. "What happened?" Mokuba sniffed and wrapped his arms around his brother,  
  
"Pegasus." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh . . . I see . . ."  
  
"He was chasing me and I thought I got away and I didn't and he still had the Millennium Eye . . . and . . . and . . ." he broke off, crying into Seto's bare chest. Seto sighed heavily and placed an arm around the upset 10 year old.  
  
"Shh . . . don't cry . . ." Seto soothed, rubbing his little brother's back.  
  
"It was terrible! But . . . why would Pegasus come and get me again . . .?"  
  
"He won't Mokuba . . . he wont . . . I will never let him or anyone ever hurt you again . . ." Seto paused, "Ai shiteru shatei [2]"  
  
"Ai shiteru haku [3] . . ." Mokuba sighed. "Seto?"  
  
"Nani? [4]"  
  
"Thank you . . ."  
  
"It's okay . . ." Seto yawned. "Think you will be able to get back to sleep, little one?"  
  
"Yeah . . . now that I'm safe . . ." Mokuba said quietly, nuzzling his head into Seto's chest once more. Seto tightened his grip around the young boy, embracing his brother tightly.  
  
"You will always be safe with me, shatei."  
  
**owari**  
  
[1] - That's tennis shoes/sneakers for those of you not in England [2] - Shatei means young brother [3] - Haku means elder brother I hope you enjoyed this little piece . . . please RnR . . . it will make my day! 


End file.
